Support means for sharpening chain saws have been constructed in the past. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,324 teaches a stand for grinding saw chain including a complicated clamp and a grinder. Not only is this unit quite expensive but it could not be used at a lumbering work site, being difficult to carry and needing a power source for the grinder. It is important to keep the teeth of a chain saw sharp and it is frequently necessary to sharpen the teeth in the middle of the working day. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,663 has been proposed. However, the clamp disclosed therein requires a fallen log or a very large tree stump. Fallen logs are not always available, having been cleared away; large trees grow in limited areas.